The One
by brokenheart10
Summary: Katara and Zuko's Life after the war is over. It is in the format of letters except maybe for the last chapter............. the first chapter is from Katara to Zuko..the it goes back and forth from there....and they never send these letters either..yay
1. One Night

One night, one night of passion, of pure bliss, that's all I asked for, all I wanted, and that's what I got. It may be selfish of me but, I didn't want just one night, I wanted eternity, and I thought that's what you wanted too when you said "I love you."

I guess not.

You're the fire that burns in the depths of hell, destroying, killings, and ruining lives.

I'm the water that's everywhere; I heal, help, and care.

We're two different people. You said it would never work, but I believed it would, I thought we could make it, but…but it doesn't matter anymore. You left me without a second thought, left me alone, wondering what I did wrong. Did I do something wrong. Do you hate me because you lost your self to temptation? Do you?

You did it, what you always dreamed of. You now rule your own kind. Are you happy? Do you sit down at night thinking about all the great things you want to do, all the great things you told me we would do together, before you left?

I hear you found someone. It pains me to think of what she is like. But I have to ask…Is she pretty? Does she look just like me, or is she the complete opposite? Does she please you at night, does she take you breath away, does she comfort you at night when you are burden with sadness? Does she? After all, isn't that the kind of queen you wanted since you were a child? And there she is, at your side ruling, just like you always wanted.

I still love you, and I will always love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But I should have seen this coming. After all, my life isn't a fairytale. And now, I sit here writing this letter to you, with nothing to remind me of you except a broken heart, and the golden-eyed girl in my arms.

* * *

A/N

Yes this is the first chapter in this story...it might be confusing but this letter was never sent to zuko and none of the letters were just to let you know...k

:-)


	2. One Day

**Chapter 2- One Day**

One day, that's all I need from you, that's all I want. One day to see you, one day to touch you, one day to hear your voice, one day is all I need.

I let myself go that night, I couldn't handle it anymore. Seeing you dancing, the sway of your hips. It snapped, the cord that kept me together, I needed you that night, and when I said "I love you", I meant it. But I went too far.

Then I couldn't give you anything. I was banished, an outcast among my own people. So I left to make something of myself and I did. I rule, I rule them all, and I wanted to bring you to stay with me forever but I stopped.

We aren't meant to stay together. We're too different, we're nothing alike, it would never work.

And besides, you would get hurt. People here hate your kind. They would kill you, and I couldn't live with that.

So, I forced myself to marry another, anything to get you to hate me, anything to get you to stay away from here, to never come looking for me. I wanted you to think I was happy without you. So I put on a mask, for my wife, my friends, for my country.

But I couldn't hide from my uncle, he saw right through me, and he reminded me of you everyday.

Do you want to know the truth, do you? I love you, I had always loved you, and I never stopped.

The kisses she gives me, every touch, I want to believe it's you. I need too. If not..if not..then everyone would know the truth. I have a Queen but no wife. I have a marriage but no love. My only love took my heart and never gave it back. But one day….one day….I will see my love again. One day.


	3. One Moment

**Chapter 3- One Moment**

One moment is all you ask for, all you need, but is that really all you want. Would you give up your whole life for me. Would you really leave your country, your dream. You would leave your wife, your family, your dream. Would you leave it all for me?

Do you think its to late, do you think there is nothing left for us, nothing left.

I don't really think so…I think about what it would be like if everything was different.

_I wake in the morning, the sun shining on my face. I turn over and you would be still asleep, so peaceful and content. And the way the light shines on your face makes you look even more handsome._

_But you would never be able to sleep for long, since are little ones would be running in to wake you up. One water, one fire…she would be a daddies girl and him a mamas boy. Each dressed to match their personalities._

_Breakfast would be together on the table in our room. And of course your uncle besides you drinking his tea, telling tales of his younger days, as an uncle should._

_You already being dressed would leave for the main council room your uncle following behind. I would take the kids and get them dressed and ready to start the day._

_They would play out in the garden feeding the turtle-ducks, I would be beside them teaching them those little life lessons. _

_The lunch hour would come and you would join us in the garden. You would play with them and tell them stories of when you were little. You would ask them how their lessons are going and ask them to show you what they learned. You look upon them with pride, I would be able to see it in your eyes, and I would smile._

_Dinner would soon come and then bed. I would tuck the little ones into bed leaving them to their dreams. You would enter soon after to tell them a quick story and then you too would be off to bed._

_I would lay in your arms, are bodies like puzzle pieces, perfectly fitting together. I would drift off to sleep with no worries, no problems, no threats._

_It would be my perfect world…our perfect world._

_One moment would be easy to make, one day and one month...we would have forever._

_but for now...I will just wish for one moment._

* * *

Yes..this is katara's letter to zuko about her fantasy life with him...sniff...so sad


	4. One Glance

Chapter 4 – One Glance

Every spot of blue I see, I think its you. Every person I see with dark skin, I think it's you. I miss you so much, my eyes are playing tricks on me, teasing me. Showing me what I want, but can't have. There showing me you.

I see many clothes, many necklaces, many beautiful items that I know you would like. And I buy every one of them. Every blue dress, every sapphire, every penguin, I buy. In the palace, I have a room, that's filled with stuff I wish I could give you. No one knows its there but me, not even my uncle, and he knows everything. I don't want anyone to find out about you, or that I still love you. You're still mine.

I walked through out this room, looking at all the clothes and gifts. I imagine you wearing them, I imagine how you would look in them. Your dark hair, soft skin, your bight eyes filled with joy…. your….your…

My memories of oyu are fading. It's getting harder and harder to remember you. What if I forget you completely……But maybe one glance, just one, and then I'll remember.

* * *

Zuko's part..not very long...and sorry about the wait...ya 


End file.
